


A kid from Xing

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Baby Hak!, Food, Gen, I know nothing about babies, Kid - Freeform, This came as an idea from the chat, This is kinda cute, help me, ouryuu Zeno - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: This ideacame to me after reading the recent chapter with Yuhon and Xing, so spoilers there I guess.





	

Zeno looked around, horrified at the scene. He couldn't believe it. Why would Yuhon do this?   
The village was smoldering. Nothing shook but the empty shells of homes the people of Xing used to live in. Everything was smoking. Zeno picked his way through the wreckage, looking for some sign of life.   
Clenching his fists, Hiryuu would be appalled by this. The smell of death assaulted his senses. He almost couldn't bear to stay. Turning to leave, he heard a small cry.   
It sounded like a... baby? Zeno followed the cry to find a small toddler, couldn't be two years old, tucked away behind some boxes. Yuhon's army didn't find it. Zeno dug the child out and held it close. Looking around, he salvaged some clothes for it. Zeno recognized a stench that could only result the child not being changed.   
Zeno found some more cloth that could be substituted as a diaper. The baby wouldn't stop crying. Zeno set it down on an old robe and changed him. Zeno wrapped the little boy up in some make shift clothes, he was still crying.   
Noticing that the child had some teeth, he figured it would be okay to feed him some solid food. Zeno didn't have anything else to give him.   
Zeno peeled an apple and fed it to the kid in little bites. He calmed down after he was full. His belly was swollen so he must not have eaten recently, but he couldn't have been out here too long.   
The baby had black hair and blue eyes. He was real chubby. The baby looked around, confused. He then mumbled, "Momma?"   
Zeno frowned, "Zeno don't know where she is."   
The kid grabbed his feet and rocked back and forth. Zeno sighed. What was he going to do with a Xing child?   
An idea formed in his head, but it was a long shot. Then again it was the only good option he had.   
Zeno picked up the kid and the kid latched on to Zeno's hair.   
"Ow ow ow ow that hurts Zeno!" Zeno grabbed the kid's hands and pulled them away.   
"Zeno," the kid cried in delight.   
"Can you tell me your name," Zeno asked.   
"Name?"   
"Yes, your name?"   
"Where momma?"   
"I don't know, lad," Zeno frowned. This kid won't see his mother again. Thanks to Yuhon, but Zeno knew a man who can take care of this baby.   
Zeno readjusted the kid to where he wouldn't pull on his pendant and would keep the hair pulling to a minimum. Zeno had too much hair to keep it all out of his tiny reach.   
The first night went well. The kid slept peacefully next to Zeno. Zeno woke up to the kid crying, he needed changed. Luckily, Zeno had planned and gathered extra cloth.   
The kid was burning a hole in Zeno's supplies. Zeno didn't need to eat all that much, but the kid was another story.   
They walked through a small village the next day. Women came up and cooed at the kid. The attention made him cry and Zeno took him off to a secluded spot to calm the kid down.   
Zeno bought some supplies for him and the kid. He picked out some apples, nuts, and a couple of loaves of bread.   
"Yay, food!" The kid cheered.   
Zeno chuckled and handed the kid a small piece of bread. Zeno kept a close eye on the kid in case he chokes.   
When it was just them on the road or they were stopped he'd let him run around and explore. The kid would pick up random stuff and show it to Zeno, the throw it on the ground for another object of interest   
A few weeks passed and they reached the mountains. The kid was not happy to not had as much free reign as he did on the flat roads, but Zeno didn't want him to fall off a cliff or something. Zeno tried to hold him most of the time but he let him down to walk. The kid promised to hold his finger or robe and stay close.   
It was night when the reached the entrance to the wind tribe village and the kid was asleep in Zeno's arms.   
"Who's there," a loud voice boomed out before Zeno could even step in the gate.   
"Please be quiet, you don't know how hard it is to get this kid to sleep," Zeno pleaded.   
An older man walked out of the gate. He had gray hair with a beard and one eye had a scar over it.   
Zeno shifted the kid's weight to his other arm, "Are you Mundok?"   
The man crosses his arms, "I am, what business do you have with me?"  
"Surely you've heard of Yuhon's destruction in Xing," Zeno hoped this man was as kind as they said he was.  
Zeno was not good at raising kids.   
"I have, it's horrible. King Il will take care of him," Mundok said with disdain.   
"Zeno was on the border of Xing and Kouka and found a small town that had been decimated by Yuhon's soldiers. It looked it everything and everyone had been destroyed, but somehow his child survived. Someone hid him well."   
Compassion swept over Mundok's face.   
Zeno bowed, careful to keep the kid asleep, "Please, mister, Zeno can't raise a child. Could you take him?"   
Mundok shook his head, "Is what they say about me that bad? Do I really take in everyone?"   
Zeno sighed, "They say you're very kind, sir."  
Mundok held out his arms, "Give me the little soldier."   
Zeno carefully handed off the kid to Mundok. Zeno shook his head and chuckled when he noticed the baby drool on his shoulder.   
Mundok examined the boy, "He has sharp features, almost like a Hawk."   
"Yeah."   
Mundok set the kid's head on his shoulder, "What's the kid's name?"   
Zeno shrugged, "He won't tell."   
Mundok nodded, "Can he talk?"   
"Some. The lad gets pretty talkative when he's hungry or uncomfortable."  
Mundok chucked, "They usually do. Well rest assured I'll take care of him. I feel partly responsible for what's happening in Xing. Yuhon needs to be stopped. If the king don't take action soon I'll go down there myself!"  
Zeno bowed, "Thank you, sir."


End file.
